The above referenced parent application relates to various methods for the preparation of synthetic silahydrocarbons. Such methods include the production of a desired ratio of phenyldialkylsilanes to phenyltrialkylsilanes by effective control of certain reaction parameters. The silahydrocarbons produced in such methods have valued use in the formulation of hydraulic fluids and lubricants, among other uses. Improved silahydrocarbon mixtures for such uses remain desireable.